


Jeff Spender, niech nam żyje

by kolorowa_posypka



Category: The Martian Chronicles - Ray Bradbury
Genre: Czerwiec 2001. A księżyc będzie lśnił, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolorowa_posypka/pseuds/kolorowa_posypka
Summary: „Jak powiedziałem - powinienem był dorosnąć do tego, ale tak się nie stało. Towarzysze podróży, dziś mija któryś z kolei rok od śmierci Spendera i to, że nie kłopotałem się, by wyliczyć który konkretnie, o niczym nie świadczy. Ja sam o niczym nie świadczę. Nie jestem predysponowany.”Kapitanowi przyśniła się jego własna przemowa. Dzięki temu zrezygnował z pościgu za Jeff'em i zamieszkał z nim w starożytnej willi na zboczu wzgórza, Jeff wybił resztę załogantów, a Mars utrzymał status mauzoleum.





	Jeff Spender, niech nam żyje

Kapitan Wilder klęczał wśród ciał swoich ostatnich ludzi: Parkhilla i dwóch innych. Nie do końca ostatnich, a może jednak – ostatnich ze swoich?

– Ziemska krew, powiada kapitan? – usłyszał głos Spendera i podniósł głowę. W pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał, o czym on mówi, słowa stały się obce, a planeta Mars na powrót niebezpieczna. Spender stał pod światło i Wilder nie mógł zobaczyć jego twarzy. – Dla pana, mogę zostać z powrotem Ziemianinem. Tylko dlatego, by nie bał się pan oficjalnie stanąć po mojej stronie. Ale proszę wziąć pod uwagę, jakie to będzie miało dla mnie konsekwencje. Pan zyska spokój, ja wręcz przeciwnie.

Kapitan poczuł się nagle bardzo stary. Upał usiadł na jego powiekach i skropił mu się wzdłuż linii włosów. Nie poruszył się. Może jednak trochę się go bał, niepoczytalnego idealisty o żelaznej myśli i niezdecydowanym pochodzeniu. – Dlaczego? Co ja cię właściwie obchodzę?... Powiedz mi, Spender.

Spender wyciągnął rękę i dźwignął go z ziemi. Kapitan poddał się temu, bo zaczynały kończyć mu się pomysły.

– Pan mnie rozumie, tylko, że pan się boi. To na pewno całkiem straszne, stać się tak radykalnym, jak ja. I prawdopodobnie złe. Ale... jest pan trzeźwiejszą wersją mnie. Jesteś trzeźwiejszą, spokojniejszą wersją mnie. Patrzę na ciebie i widzę, że nie zwariowałem. Jesteś moim jedynym punktem odniesienia.

Jeff Spender uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Ile w tym było wiary, ile przekonania, jak biedny był teraz ten człowiek, bo tak, Jeff pozostał człowiekiem, ponownie zdanym na swojego kapitana.

– Tylko, co teraz? – Wyrwało się Wilderowi, gdy już stał przed swoim dezerterem jak równy z równym. Ruszyli w górę wzgórza.

– Niebezpiecznie, bo w końcu zabrakło wrogów, o to chodzi? Nic, będziemy żyć tak, jak to sobie zaplanowałem. Możemy nauczyć się chodzić boso po mozaikach, rozpościerać mgielne posłania, nauczyć się właściwych nazw gór i kanałów... wreszcie – pochować te czarne wióry, które zostały z tubylców. Cokolwiek zechcesz. Możesz ruszyć z tego progu i wrócić po miesiącach zbierania roślin i szukania drogi powrotnej. Nic mnie to nie obchodzi.

– Naraz nie obchodzi cię, co zrobię?

Czym wyżej wchodzili, tym bardziej wystawiali się na marsjańskie lato, rozrzedzone powietrze, napływ czarnych plam widzianych kątem oka.

– Ufam, że już dość namieszałem w twojej misji. Nie chcę być ciężarem. Nie bądźmy dla siebie ciężarem, zgoda?

 

_Gdybym jednak został predysponowany, niekoniecznie przez samego Spendera, ale przez kogoś dorównującego mu gotowością do działania – wciąż pozostałem zmuszony. Nie byłem gotowy na taką odpowiedzialność i w dalszym ciągu nie jestem. Nie chcę dłużej o tym mówić. Jest mi niezmiernie przykro i wstyd. Tak. Powinienem był dorosnąć do tego. Proszę mi wybaczyć na moment._

– Teraz, co?

– Proszę się sobą zająć.

Siedzieli w atrium starożytnej willi, wykutej z jednego kawałka kamienia. Jej szkielet łagodnie skręcał ku górze, jak pąk olbrzymiego kwiatu z „Tysiącletniego królestwa” Bosch'a. Drzwi-śluzy przywodziły na myśl otwory w ciele, wygładzone, lecz wciąż jakby spowodowane jakąś potworną chorobą. Było parno, karty marsjańskich encyklopedii to wchłaniały, to oddawały wilgoć z otoczenia. Poznać było, że zostały zrobione przede wszystkim po to, by przetrwać wszystko inne, choćby nikt już nie miał ich odczytać ani się nimi zachwycić – wyraźnie chodziło o coś nowego, o jakiś zupełnie nieznany rodzaj dumy i ciszy. Były tam, nieaktualne już, mapy poszczególnych miast i całego terenu, a także kalendarze świąt, z odnośnikami do niezwykle dokładnych map meteorologicznych. Willa musiała pełnić funkcję czegoś pomiędzy stacją badawczą, a zarządem. W piwnicy odnaleźli regały pełne jakiś dokumentów nawiniętych na szpule.

Jeff nastawił urządzenie do odtwarzania muzyki i bez słowa rozparł się w leżaku.

– Albo deklamujesz Byrona, albo słuchasz marsjańskiej muzyki – mówił dalej Wilder. – Wybierz, albo będę musiał zacząć uprzykrzać ci życie.

– Przestań, bo ja z kolei będę musiał cię zabić. Nie myślałem, że będziesz aż tak wszystko utrudniał.

Zwierzątko o piaszczystym umaszczeniu, przypominające nietoperza, uczepiło się jednej z kolumn atrium i obserwowało tych dwoje ludzi. Nie wyglądało na zaskoczone, patrzyło w dół z jakimś przejmującym zrezygnowaniem. Otworzyło maleńki pyszczek i zabulgotało gardłowo, cichutko, zabrzmiało to jak wołanie podwodnego świerszcza. Powietrze było tak parne, że niemal można je było kroić nożem. Znacznie większe marsjańskie zwierzęta, obserwowały mężczyzn z naściennych malowideł i wydawały się być mniej przyjazne, niż uczepione filaru maleństwo.

– Widzisz, a jednak – kapitan z autentycznym zainteresowaniem uniósł się na łokciach. – Spender. Nie ma czegoś takiego w przyrodzie, ani ziemskiej, ani marsjańskiej. Żeby dwie, skrajnie różne wersje tego samego człowieka miały dojść do jakiejkolwiek ugody. Przestaje mi się to wszystko podobać.

– A miało być tak pięknie.

Do wieczora już tylko wsłuchiwali się w obce melodie. Były wilgotne, obcowanie z nimi sprawiało wrażenie unoszenia się w słodkiej, napowietrzonej wodzie. Instrumenty dźwiękiem przypominające harfy i fletnie.

Wilder napomknął coś o kopalni, na którą natknął się podczas swojego wczorajszego, wstępnego rekonesansu. Opustoszała, jak wszystko tutaj, miała się znajdować po przeciwnej, zacienionej stronie wzgórza. Wedle relacji kapitana, całość przypominała kształtem komin jaskini krasowej, rozszerzający się wraz z głębokością. Wejście do niej było ledwie dostrzegalne. Traf chciał, że Wilder był spragniony i zajrzał tam, myśląc, że to studnia. Uwiązał się w pasie mocnym sznurem, i opuścił do środka – w kopalni w ogóle nie niosło się echo. Ściany zostały ukształtowane tak, by wielokrotnie odbijały światło, wpadające tam z pęknięć w sklepieniu. Mimo to, kapitan nie dostrzegł dna.

Uzgodnili, że należy się tam wybrać. Gdyby opis Wildera się sprawdził, byłby to największy marsjański twór, na jaki się tu natknęli, a dzielił ich od niego śmieszny kawałek drogi. Tym samym doszli wreszcie do jakiegoś porozumienia, więc Wilder odruchowo zechciał to wyprostować. Przecież nic się nie zmieniło.

– Nie jestem dobrym materiałem na zakładnika. Dlatego zostałem kapitanem. Waszym kapitanem.

– Pan żartuje, tak?

– Nie, dlaczego.

– Jeszcze pan się czuje kapitanem?

– Teraz tym bardziej. Prosiłbym o odrobinę konsekwencji, z tym panem. – Położył się zupełnie płasko na swoim leżaku, dłonie odwrócił wewnętrzną stroną ku niebu. Mamrotał sennie. – Wiesz, czuję, jakbym rozmawiał z młodszym sobą. Sprzed kongresu, wojen, Parkhilla, wszystkiego... Jesteś jednak idiotą, Spender. Odniosłem porażkę, pomyliłem się. I nic już nie mogę z sobą zrobić. Ani z sobą, ani...

 

– Pokaż mi, jak tam ostatnio zszedłeś.

Jeff Spender i kapitan Wilder stali u wylotu marsjańskiej kopalni. Było krótko po świcie. Nocą wilgotność wokół willi tylko się spotęgowała i nie spali przez to zbyt dobrze, wciąż nie potrafili do końca rozpracować, jak funkcjonuje domowy system nawadniający.

Rozejrzeli się po okolicy i spostrzegli, że podłoże ma tutaj strukturę szwajcarskiego sera. Musieli bardzo uważać pod nogi. Zaraz znaleźli też niewielki, metalowy stelaż, na którym zawiązali linę. Drugi jej koniec Spender przewiązał sobie w pasie. Wilder upewnił się, że zaopatrzył go w latarkę, apteczkę i dodatkowy zwój liny, po czym Spender zniknął w czerniejącym w ziemi otworze.

Nie musiał włączać latarki. Światło wpadało do wnętrza jaskini, kaskadami, jakby rozdzielone grzebieniem. Faktycznie były to ruiny kopalni. Mimo, że jej budowniczy zachowali ogólny, pierwotny kształt jaskini krasowej, na przykład sufit, albo solne zacieki, które utworzyły się z czasem na portalach, była to pełnowymiarowa marsjańska budowla. Snopy światła odbijały się w kunsztownych portykach, kolumnadach i wypolerowanych ścianach. Nie było tu fresków, wszystkie budowle wykuto w jednolitym kamieniu przypominającym różowy marmur. Mimo to, na pierwszy rzut oka trudno było dostrzec granicę między budynkiem, a naturalnymi elementami jaskini. Marsjanie po raz kolejny udowodnili tym wnikliwą, miejscami zatrważającą Ziemianina, znajomość otoczenia i specyficzną zażyłość, którą, zdawało się, żywili do swojej ziemi i dzięki której uzyskali te wszystkie fantastyczne możliwości twórcze. Spenderowi zaparło dech w piersiach.

Podziemne strumienie zostały uregulowane i zamknięte między wąskimi tarasami. Grubo ciosane balkony schodziły w głąb, koliście otaczając ciemny, nieprzyjemny dół, który stanowił centrum całego tego przybytku. Kopalnia przypominała wnętrze gigantycznego ula.

Tylko jeden z różowych podestów sięgał na sam środek jaskini. Jeff stanął na nim, krzyknął do Wildera, że jest cały, i że idzie obejrzeć to wszystko w bliska. Wilder dał mu znak ręką, że będzie na niego czekał.

Uwolnił się z liny dopiero, gdy przestał balansować nad przepaścią. Przeszedł krużgankiem do wnętrza pierwszego budynku, potem do następnego. – To wszystko mieszkania! – Krzyknął kapitanowi. Po czym dodał, sam do siebie – Opuszczone. Mieszkali tu górnicy... – I rzeczywiście, można to było poznać po domowych sprzętach i kilku podłużnych pracowniach, w których stały biurka z kartotekami, kryształowymi lupami i narzędziami pozwalającymi pracować z chirurgiczną precyzją. Przez większość uliczek, z trudem upchniętych między budynki oraz przez pomieszczenia gospodarcze, poprowadzono wąziutkie tory. Były tam kuchnie, metalowe kontenery z gruzem. Portyki przedstawiały podnoszące na duchu symbole. Jeff spędził w kopalni resztę dnia. Notował w pamięci – skrzynie pełne nieznanych minerałów, księgi, prawdopodobnie publikacje naukowe, żadnego pożywienia, żadnych wyjść awaryjnych.

W którymś momencie zrobiło się ciemniej. Spender wyszedł na jeden z balkonów i zaniepokojony, spojrzał w wylot kopalni. Nie słyszał Wildera, zobaczył tylko, jak spuszcza się, uczepiony swojej liny. Na powierzchni coś wyło straszliwie. – Burza piaskowa. – Wyjaśnił kapitan, gdy się spotkali. Przeczekali ją w jednej z marmurowych sal. Gdy po kilku godzinach wszystko się uspokoiło, wrócili na miejsce, żeby sprawdzić, czy burza nie zerwała lin. Były na swoim miejscu, zaczepione o jeden z filarów najdłuższego balkonu. Odetchnęli z ulgą. Coś się jednak zmieniło. Dół, stanowiący centralną część komina kopalni, był w połowie wypełniony piaskiem.

– Wpadł przez świetliki w suficie – Jeff podniósł głowę.

– Jeszcze trzy, cztery takie burze i nic z tego tutaj nie zostanie.

– Dlaczego? – Zdziwił się Spender.

– Jak długo tu jesteśmy? Przyglądałeś się tutejszym piaskom? – Wilder chwycił kilof oparty o pobliską ścianę i rzucił go w przepaść. Wylądował na piasku. Po kilku sekudach zniknął. – Ruchome. Nawet podziemne strumienie nic nie poradzą... To już wiemy, dlaczego nie znaleźliśmy tu trupów.

– Ukryli się tu przed ospą? Tak myślisz?

– Nie. Opuścili tę kopalnię dawno temu. Za dużo dane im było wiedzieć naprzód, nic dziwnego, że wymarli.

Wrócili do willi. Wilder, tknięty przeczuciem, jeszcze raz przestudiował mapy meteorologiczne. – Miałem rację, spójrz tylko. Najbliższe tygodnie mają przynieść burze, jakich ta okolica nie widziała od kilkudziesięciu lat. Przemieszczają się. A oni o tym wiedzieli. – Kapitan popadł w zadumę. – Po co w takim razie cała ta podziemna architektura?...

Jeff Spender uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wodził palcami po kruchym pergaminie. Trzeba było zacząć organizować ewakuację. – Ja też się pomyliłem. Ty jednak niczego nie rozumiesz.

 

_Przekonuję siebie, że nie mieliśmy wyboru. Przekonuję w kategorii „my”, załoga, odpowiedzialność kapitana to fartuch na inną okazję. Ten człowiek zasłużył na śmierć, z zimną krwią zamordował swoich towarzyszy, był niebezpiecznym idealistą. Rzadko kto potrafi zrobić rozróżnienie między czynem dobrym, a czynem właściwym w danej sytuacji. Rezygnację ze stanowiska składam dlatego, że przestałem należeć do tego wąskiego grona. Wyrzucono mnie z niego na twarz, na czoło, na resztę życia._

_Dziękuję._

– Teraz, co?

Jeff okazał się bardzo przewidywalny.

– Jak to, co. Będziemy tam schodzić, dzień po dniu, aż wszystkiego nie wyniesiemy. To znaczy, mam na myśli książki, albo tamte drobne minerały... Widziałeś, z resztą.

Wilder musiał na to przystać, dla świętego spokoju. Jak postanowili, tak zrobili. Mapy przewidywały kolejną burzę w przeciągu trzech dni, więc już nazajutrz o świcie, Spender stanął na tym samym, przypominającym molo balkonie. Nie bez pomocy kapitana. Wilder musiał asekurować linę i wciągać Spendera na górę, razem ze skrzyniami pełnymi przedmiotów minionego świata. Zapowiedziana burza piaskowa uderzyła wieczorem, kiedy obaj, już bezpieczni, wertowali kopalniane kartoteki.

– Szukali jakiś złóż. Jakich, dowiemy się dopiero, gdy dobiorę się do notatek założycieli... to prawdopodobnie właściciele tej willi. I całego wzgórza.

Wilder uśmiechnął się do niego. – Przynajmniej wiesz, gdzie szukać. Nic się nie martw. Mamy jeszcze kilka dni na uratowanie tych zbiorów.

Wybrali się do kopali w sumie cztery razy, z czego trzy pozostałe zaraz następnego dnia. Za drugim razem, wyciągnęli na powierzchnię najstarsze księgi, jakie tylko udało się znaleźć Spenderowi. Za trzecim, skrzynię chemikaliów i wór kamieni przypominających agaty – niektóre zostały poddane obróbce, jakiej nie widziało dotąd ludzkie oko. Za czwartym razem, Wilder nie rzucił Spenderowi liny.

Wyprostował się, spojrzał w niebo. Po czym ustawił dookoła wejścia wszystko, co tego dnia wynieśli z kopali. Nawet zadał sobie trud i przyniósł książki, które zabrali stamtąd wczoraj.

– My też plugawimy ich świat – krzyknął głucho do uwięzionego na dole mężczyzny. Głos mu się zmienił, ale jak dotąd, dawał sobie radę. – Tę... starożytną... ziemię Marsjan.

Jako pierwsze, wylądowały na dole skrzynie. Zaraz za nimi wory. Spender zdążył się odsunąć. Wszystko wchłonął piasek. – W mikroskali, ale... my też.

Na końcu pofrunęły książki. Wilder skończył zrzucać rzeczy tam, gdzie ich miejsce, po czym przysiadł na skraju wejścia do jaskini. Zasapał się. Nie patrzył w dół. – Jeśli nienawidzą tych, którzy w przyszłości przybędą tu, by wykończyć ich planetę, nienawidzą również nas, teraz. Na zawsze pozostaniemy obcy.

Spender stał na kamiennym balkonie, w snopie światła. Nawet nie było zdziwienia w jego twarzy. Tylko przytulone do niej ciasno, zszarzałe dłonie.

 

Wilder nie czuł się w swojej willi źle. Stał się błędnym szeryfem. Z napływającymi tu kolonizatorami z Ziemi, radził sobie tak, jak planował to robić Spender. Przysyłali niewielu. Zapraszał ich do siebie. Pokazywał freski, opowiadał o swojej podróży, o załodze, z której jednego członka, jakoś zawsze udawało mu się pominąć. Upijał przybyszów marsjańskim winem. Do wyznaczonej godziny czuwał nad ich snem.

Okazało się, że wciąż mieli jeszcze dużo czasu. Wszyscy.


End file.
